Day in June or you asked you told
by Maradon
Summary: It’s Don’s and Lindsay’s wedding day. With their family and friends even that day can’t be normal.


**A/N: Well here it is. The one-parter what Mjels won from me. She asked from me this: Don and Lindsay's wedding and the crime lab family, and Danny and Mary, best man speech and the one you now romance/humor, I'm afraid there's more humor than romance but I hope no-one will be angry because of that, because its 16 computer pages long. I Thank my Beta and one of my best friends Ave – all mistakes in the story are all mine – she gave me some great ideas, we had so much fun with this story. Now read and enjoy.**

* * *

Flack but a pillow on his face, how on earth did he forget to close the curtains, _again_? And why the hell his head hurt that much. At the same time a part of his brain started working and it told him that the pillow he used wasn't his. And slowly he started to remember what had happened last night – his bachelor party. Finally some blood found a way to his alcohol system and he took in all of his surroundings, then he felt a hand on his chest. He was confused; this hand should not have been there. He tried to remember what he had done last night, but it got all blurry after they went from the strip bar to the "Lachesis", guys couldn't have let him to anything, he was marrying the love of his life that day, he couldn't have dragged a woman with him. He raised the pillow carefully and looked at the hand – it was man's hand, thing could have been much worse. He sighed with relief. But then suddenly another tiny part of his brain started to think and it wasn't pleased with the situation. "I will never drink again", but at the same time he looked around…

"You know you're not the first person, who I want to see in the morning," He said when Colin opened his eyes.

"You're not the prettiest sight on the morning either, don't make fun of me, I had a bad night and you were the best I could get," Colin mumbled. Flack grunted on that, the hangover was merciless.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at one of his best friends, "Can you tell me, why am I in the same bed as you?"

"To cut the long story short, when we got here your lights were out and so we decided that the groom shouldn't sleep on the couch as Adam, Sheldon and Danny are doing right know and we but you in the first bed we reached, which happens to be mine. Sid and Mac took one of the guestrooms, your father took my parents' room and uncle Ralf took the other guestroom. So choosing between to bunk with your father, your uncle or you I decided in your favor."

"OK, that sounds logical." But he guessed that everything would be logical to his hangover brain. He tried to find his phone from the nightstand but then remembered that it wasn't his room and his phone was probably in his jacket pocked, "What to you think the time is."

Colin opened his eyes and groaned when the sunlight hit them, sleeping in that same bedroom on and off for 29 years he knew exactly which hour the sun shone right at that angle, "In my opinion it's 9 o'clock."

Flack only nodded, he tried to put the last night together, he remembered the strip bar, but it all got foggy when they left there. But bits and pieces started to put themselves into place and he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember anymore.

"Colin… I need to ask you something, did I flash my badge to someone?"

"Did you flash someone? I sure hope not."

"You stupid idiot, I said BADGE, get yourself a hearing device."

"Why do you always have to be so grumpy in the morning? I would never marry you. Anyway, yeah you flashed your BADGE, and hopefully nothing else…no…wait… and your gun also. And I mean the one you get from police."

"I sometimes hate you so much and luckily I don't have to marry you either. Anyway, why did I do that?"

"It's long and humorous story."

"Colin!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your pants on fire." He had to wince, Flack's yell went right through his head, "Well, when we started to leave the strip bar to go "Lachesis" you wandered off and one guy thought it would be very funny to rob you. You thought it would be funnier to flash your badge and gun to him. That was the time we got up with you and we thought it would be even more fun if Danny, Sheldon, Mac and your Pa flashed their badges and guns also. I think that guy had never run that fast. "

"Oh, OK, then it is fine, I guess."

"Why do you ALWAYS have to interrupt my great stories? The best part is still to come. After you were all standing there with your badges and guns and, to be honest, looking like a bunch of weirdoes, some women came out and yelled something like "Uu, our stripers are hereeee…finally! Their badges look so real, girls. I'm going to have the tall dark-haired guy, roar!" It was a bride who had bachelorette party the same night. And, oh boy, how horny these women looked. Anyway, then it was us, who ran, like we never ran before."

Flack grinned; he knew if he tried to laugh, his head would explode.

"Oh, and you should have seen the face of your future father- and brother-in-laws, when five cops – four, who had night off and one, who had retired – took out their badges and guns. It sure was sight to see!" This time Flack couldn't hold back his laughter and had to groan from the pain.

"I'm afraid their jealous because Lindsay's mother told them to leave their guns behind; that they weren't in Montana anymore. It seems like I have to talk with my dad. Badge and a gun? But he's retired!"

"I guess." Colin only shrugged, "By the way, how's your head?"

"It hurts like a bitch. I think the seven dwarves have decided that my head is the best place for mining jewels." Colin laughed, but stopped. Seven dwarves had picked his head also.

Flack groaned again, "And it gets worse, because I smell coffee."

"It's not your hangover, Don. I smell it too."

Don got himself off the bed. "Let's hope my pop or uncle Ralf did it, because otherwise, the worse is still to come."

Flack's father, Uncle Ralf and Mac were all in the kitchen already when they galumphed in there, somewhere in the house they heard a shower being shut off.

"Look! The groom and one of his best men are up," Ralf smirked from the stove, for some strange reason Ralf always was in front of a stove when Don saw him.

"Morning uncle, dad, Mac. Where is my other best man?"

"Sleeping like a log in the living room," Donald looked up from the newspaper, "his snoring kept me up half the night."

"It wasn't Danny, it was Sid." Mac said when he sat next to Don Sr.

"I resent that. I can give you many reasons why it could not have been me! It is a lie…it..it.." Freshly showered Sid came to the kitchen and looked annoyed.

"Don't grumble old man." Ralf couldn't stop himself.

"Who're you calling old? If I remember correctly I'm 9 years younger than you." If glares could kill, Ralf would have dropped dead at Sid's.

"Hey, guys knock it off, I have headache." Don rubbed his nose bridge and went to the coffee pot, "Who made this coffee?"

"I did." This time older Flack didn't even raise his eyes from the paper.

"Thank god, it's not Mac's."

"Hey, what's wrong with my coffee?"

"It tastes like a tar."

"No it doesn't!"

"YES, IT DOES!" Everyone in the kitchen said in unison. At one point or other they all had had Mac's coffee. They could hear Mac mumbling also about something being a lie.

Flack looked around, everyone in the kitchen had cup off coffee in hand, the pot was empty, and with that he got an evil plan.

"Mac, if you can, make the next pot of coffee."

"You yourself said it was a tar."

"Yes but you _could_ make the next coffee," saying that he nodded his head towards the living room. Mac got the idea.

"Yes, I could make the coffee."

Flack smirked.

Don looked at his father and he remembered something he has wanted to ask, "Dad, does mom know that you carry your badge and gun with you?"

At that Donald raised his eyes, "What are you saying? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do, I may have a hangover, but no black holes in my memory from last night."

"God damn it. I see that I have raised you well. What about your mother?"

"Well, if she finds out, your life will be hell."

"Son, this is blackmailing!"

"Oh, I know Dad, I know." Donald shook his head, he should have guessed it.

"What do you want?"

"You'll see when I get back from the honeymoon." Dad and son reached to understanding.

The doorbell rang, when Ralf had served the breakfast. Colin rose, "I'll get it."

Donald rose too, "Hey, Col, I take one of your fathers whiskey, to cure this lot hangover."

"Take it; I think my dad will be happy when he learns that it helped his son." Donald nodded and they went both to different parts of the house.

Don Sr came back with Jack Daniels he looked around and grinned, "It seems like I have to make mendicant only for our weak next generation."

"I love you too dad!" Flack mumbled.

"It's good to know that everyone is having a perfect morning," Stella said coming to the kitchen after Colin

"Oh what fun morning – full of wisecrackers," Don glared, "And what the hell are you doing here? You should be at Lindsay's, but I do understand, we are much more fun."

"Well your mothers and sisters can handle her, so they sent me and Mary to see if you all were ready."

"Actually I was sent away, so I would stop suggesting a darker make up for Lindsay," Mary smirked.

"We won't make Lindsay look like femme fatale."

Mary grinned; she and Stella had played that game for a week now. She scanned the room, and looked again, "It seems like you have first casualties in the west front." Snickers came from every part of the kitchen.

"The injured ones are sleeping their heads off in the living room, they even didn't wake up when you came," said Sid finishing his breakfast.

"I'm thinking that I'll go and give them a wake up call." Stella smirked and got a gleam in her eyes that made every person in the kitchen shivered. She took from the counter a cooking pot and a wooden spoon what had been forgotten there last night and started going to the living room.

"You, madam, are mad as the Mad Hatter," said Colin – who had lived in England for two years – with a perfect English accent.

"Oh why thank you, my good sir."

"Your welcome, my lady,"

"Will you stop with the English, and go get them up, Stella," Flack clumped down the aspirin and mix of whiskey and tomato juice and covered his ears, Colin did the same thing. Then came hell of a banging from th

e living room, many colorful curses and then Danny's, Adam's and Hawkes yell "Stella!!" Stella came laughingly back to the kitchen and three grumpy men after her.

They could hear Danny mumble, "You must be the spawn of the devil, Stella. I promise you regret the moment you had that idea." Danny went straight for the coffee, but was grabbed by arm by Mary, "What, and I don't get a good morning."

"Oh, you're here too, babe, I didn't see you."

"It seems like, he lost his brain somewhere in the whiskey," Flack chuckled on those Mary's words. By the end of February Mary had given up and gone out with Danny.

* * *

_Mary__ was looking through some files while she was waiting for the computer to give her the answers concerning the DNA she had found from woman's pants, who had been murdered yesterday._

"_Hey, Brebrick!" She stopped herself from groaning when she heard the call._

"_What to you want, Messer?"_

"_I just came to see, if you have some results for me." Danny leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing._

"_In a minute, the computer is checking them, and could you, please, step back, you're invading my personal space."_

"_Alright, alright, __jeez, you seem to be a bit grumpy."_

_Mary didn't answer him. She didn't have the time right now._

_Danny looked at her, and thought to give her another more try, "Mary, what to you think about dinner in "Lachesis" tonight?"_

"_Okay." Mary didn't even raise her eyes from the files._

"_If you want to you can think some more… WHAT!?"_

"_mh?"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I recall that I said: "yes""_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_No."_

"_But…why?"_

"_Please don't make me regret what I just said by demonstrating how annoying you can be."_

"_No, nonono…I mean…I'll pick you up at 8…__YESSSS!" Danny grabbed the results and started to exit the lab when Mary called._

"_Messer!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If you think that I'm just another trophy, you couldn't be further from the truth." and she went back to the file._

_Danny barged into the break room, where Flack and Kendall were having a coffee._

"_She said yes!"_

"_What?" Flack raised his eyebrow in confusion._

"_Mary said yes!"_

"_You asked her to marry you?"_

"_No, marry her? Are you out of your mind, she agreed to come on a date with me."_

_Flack looked with a pitiful look: __"Oh…Okay," and went back to flipping TV canals again. Danny seeing that he didn't get any support from his friends went to look someone more enthusiastic._

"_I don't want to know what will happen next__," Don commented._

"_What to you mean," Kendall asked finishing her lunch._

"_Well, you have seen how they act before they were actually dating, I don't even want to know what will happen now and, for god's sake, if they decide to get married and have kids. For one thing, I'm sure I will never babysit Lucifer and Mephistopheles." _

_Kendall laughed at that._

* * *

The memory made Don still smile he watched how Danny stepped closer to give Mary a kiss.

"Uh, get back, you stink," Mary push Danny away, "God damn it; you smell like bar floor that hasn't been washed over a week."

"Don't bite the fellow's head off, Mary; come on, let's go our job here is done." Stella grabbed Mary's hand.

"Get rid of that hangover and breath to, or you can forget the plans I had for us tonight," Mary winked and followed Stella.

"What plans? To beat you? To blind you with light? To break your bones? Or maybe, to castrate you? To disfigure you? No, it's got to be teeth extraction, yeah, sounds right."

"OK, OK, we get the point! Colin, stop reading your dad's History magazine about medieval torturing methods," Don sipped his coffee, but then remembered.

"Hey, Stella, wait!"

Flack run after the girls. He took a blue box from his jacket pocket and gave it to Stella, "Give it to Lindsay, it's something new, I knew she doesn't have one yet."

"I'll give it to her."

Last thing Mary and Stella heard stepping out from the house was Danny's yell, "Why the hell, no one told me that Mac made this coffee!"

And they laughed.

* * *

Lindsay looked out from the window; it was a perfect day in June to have her wedding. She heard her mother, Delanna, Amy and Camille discussing something behind her.

"What are you talking about?" she turned around, it was strange how hers and Flack's families got a long so well.

"Well, we were discussing that me and Delanna should go and check if the guys have everything they need to and look decent when your father and brothers go to Macbert's place to join Donald and his company."

Lindsay smiled lightly – her mother had called Don with his full name since meeting him, and she was wondering how long it takes for her to understand, how much he hates that.

"And at the same time, you could drag Pa here; because I'm afraid that he will forget the time he should pick me up, because he is probably having so much fun tormenting Don with threats about castrating him."

"Roberts is not that bad, darling." Lindsay only shrugged. She saw Mary and Stella coming down from the street, with satisfaction smiles on their faces.

"Seems like Pa, isn't only one who is tormenting the guys, Stella and Mary look pleased." Camille wanted to comment that, but Flack's old room door went open and Ella, Lindsay's brothers Carl's wife stepped in. "Oh, good your make up is almost ready. Your hairdresser is here."

Lindsay swallowed the nightmare of her prom and every other formal event came back hunting her again.

* * *

Flack paced in the Macbert's living room, Danny, Adam and Sheldon had cleaned their sleeping places and every other male in the house had found comfortable places to sit. The front door opened and Lindsay's dad and brothers stepped in. Don remembered very well what his first thought had been when he met Lindsay's brothers and… old Monroe. He should not have skipped so many running practices at school.

Carl, Sam and Peter stepped beside Don "You remember, what we said in Montana, if you hurt her…" But the sentence got interrupted by Danny.

"First you need to find him."

Lindsay's brothers looked him, "Does he run that fast?"

"No, but he will be somewhere deep." Danny dipped his head backwards of the armchairs backrest.

"Somewhere very nasty," Sheldon put his coffee cup onto the table.

"Real afoul," Adam smiled from his seat.

"Very wet," Sid grinned.

"And presumably dead," Mac ended the list.

"It's good to know, that someone else besides me and my sons protect my baby. Although he will probably be dead and six feet under, Lindsay is a true Montanan." Robert Monroe leaned against Donald Flack senior's chair. At that Don remembered first meeting between his dad and Lindsay's Pa.

* * *

"_Fasten your __seatbelts; we are landing in Gallatin Field Airport in 15 minutes." Lindsay buckled her belt and squeezed Dons hand, they all looked very still and stressed. Delanna used her hand mirror to check that her hairdo and make up was perfect._

"_I'm sure they will like us." Donald smiled._

"_Yeah, yeah sure,__" Lindsay said and bit nervously lip. But before he could see that, she smiled softly and held Don's arm _

_Flacks had never f__elt so small as they did at the first time they met the Monroe clan._

"_Howdy, I'm Robert Monroe." He reached his hand out and they saw perfectly his gun belt._

"_Hello, I'm Donald Flack Sr." and he looked like reached towards his invisible gun strap. _

_Robert smirked nervously, "If I didn't know that the guns weren't aloud on the plain, we would have a problem." _

_Donald snort at that. Don looked their fathers and he knew the hell was still coming. Both Lindsay's and Don's mothers rolled their eyes._

_When the introduction had been made, Robert put his hand on Donald's shoulder, to emphasize the fact that he was bigger and at least here the boss "Well let's go to our small country house." The hour and the half the ride took there Flacks saw magnificent view._

"_Have you seen anything so magnificent?" Robert Asked._

"_We have Central Park." Donald who was still grumpy answered. _

"_That means you haven't,__" Robert smiled._

_When they reached__ the homestead, Flacks mouths fell opened._

"_You call that little __country house, I feel like I'm in the Ponderosa." _

"_No, it's called Three Pines and its few acres smaller than the Ponderosa. And the house in front of you is the small guesthouse; wait till you see the main house. But I think our young couple need some alone time; I'm sure Helena can show around to Delanna and I going to take care of you."_

"_Great," Donald grumbled again._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Lindsay asked couple of hours later when they headed back to the house._

"_Yes, it is. If I hadn't been born in New York and I wouldn't love that damn city so much, Montana would have been the place where I would have liked to live." _

"_Hey, my city boy is turning into a coun__try boy."_

"_Like__ first my country girl turned into a city girl." _

"_You know very__ well, Smoky, that in me there will be always that country girl who came to the big city."_

"_And same way is with me, Angel, even if we somehow should __end living in the country, there always will be a city boy in me." Flack smiled, they were in Montana, it was a beautiful night outside; he didn't know what more he could ask._

_Lindsay turned Flack towards her and gently kissed him. "I love you, Smoky, you know that?"_

"_Yes, I know, I love you too, Angel." _

_With homestead getting closer, Don's mood fell, "Let's see whose father we have to bury first."_

_Lindsay laughed, "Knowing those two, I suspect__ – both." _

_When they stepped into the living room, they saw their father before R__obert's gun cabinet, looking through the guns – like best of friends. Robert took out the rifle Lindsay knew well._

"_This is Smith & Wesson __I-Bolt. It's Lindsay's; it has good balance and gun sight. It's an excellent gun for hunting." _

_Then he took the next rifle, Donald's eyes went little wider. Robert smiled, "This – as I see you have recognized it – is .44 Magnum Marlin Model 1894 carbine__. I taught my children to shoot with this one." _

"_How old __were they?" Robert offered the magnificent old rifle to Donald, who held it gently like a baby._

"_Six,"_

"_Well, I taught Don to shoot, when he was six, with Sig-Saur 1911."_

_This time it was Robert whose eyes went wide, he had wanted that gun many years, but Helena had forbidden it because in her opinion they already had too many weapons in the house. And maybe she was right, they already had 25 different rifles in the gun cabinet and 15 handguns._

"_Well, it seems like you have some roots from Montana." Robert took the rifle from Donald, and handed him Mossberg 500A shotgun._

"_No, fully New Yorker, but it seems like we have the same way of thinking, with only different accent." They both smirked._

_Good, Don thought, their father had become some good friends. He looked over the kitchen door, where Helena and Delanna were looking over the cooking. _

"_I don'__t know if you like the food we have here. I think you are accustomed to little fancier foods." Helena said._

_Delanna raised an eyebrow, they had gotten long so well, she didn't understand what that was all about, but the she knew he needed a delicate approach, "And what are you making?"_

"_The Buckshot Duck with Wild and Brown Rice Stuffing, the ducks we use are our own; Robert didn't have the time to go hunting."_

_Delanna stepped closer and looked two ducks, "I always add a little lemon to it." _

"_Lemon?" __Helena asked, but her voice held another question – you have done it?_

_Delanna smiled gently, "Yes, there'__s a saying, that Italians enjoy every kind of food. But it will be very interesting, to see how you're doing it. Every time when my brother is over and I make this one for supper, we start arguing which way is better." _

"_You __argue with your brother over cooking?" Helena was surprised. _

"_Yes, he's a chef and he owns his own restaurant." _

"_Really, that's interesting," Helena breathed out with relief, she had been afraid, that her daughter's fiancées mother was one of those New York ladies who was accustomed to the fancy restaurants cooking._

"_Yes, you'll meet him in the wedding, but don't let him convince you that Greek foods are better than Italian." _

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because we have, what my husband calls it? Yes, a World Cuisine war. I keep saying the Italian foods are better he says Greek foods are better. There have been very interesting and funny results out off it. It's just the way we are." Don heard Helena laugh along with his mother and the laugh was sincere. _

_Don stepped beside Lindsay, "Seems like everything is under control."_

_Lindsay smiled and put her arms around Don's waist__. The smile went wider when they heard heavy footsteps above their heads, "Oh, I have missed that sound."_

_Flack raised his eyebrow, seconds later he understood what the sound was, because from the second floor came down three men_

"_You're trying to tell me that I'm the one who got into more trouble with Pa, than anyone of us?" the shortest one of the three men asked. He was 5 foot 9, with dark brownish hair._

"_Yes, Sam." So, Flack concluded, that was Lindsay's brother who was two years younger than her. He looked the other man who had answered, he was 6 foot 2, with lighter brown hair than his brother. Flack guessed he was Lindsay's brother Peter, who was three years younger than her. _

"_Pete, __if I remember correctly, who was that, when he was sixteen, who stole the churches new bell." Don almost laughed out loud, at the face what Lindsay's youngest brother made. But then the mischievous spark came back in his eyes._

"_But, dear brother, who was the one, who Pa found, few years ago, on a New Years __Eve in the stables sharing champagne with Gruger?"_

"_I don't still understand, what was so wrong with that?" Sam tried to play innocent. _

"_Gruger is a HORSE!"_

"_Well, I needed the company, someone to listen to me, to understand me, and who wouldn't talk back at me."_

"_Hey, older brother, Sam is__ in love with his horse." Peter turned to the third man, 6 foot 3, with a sandy hair. By the looks of it, he assumed it was Lindsay's older brother Carl. _

"_Why I put up with you two nuckleheads?" Carl asked with mock boredom._

_Both his brothers turned to him, "Because we're your brothers." Sam declared._

"_And you love us." Peter smirked._

"_No," came the answer._

"_Because, he has two angels as his sisters, and he has to amuse himself somehow." Lindsay said beside Don. _

"_Lindsay!" Carl yelled._

"_Hello, older brother of mine." Suddenly Lindsay was surrounded by her three bulky brothers and Flack was pushed to the sides. After five minutes mock fighting with her brothers Lindsay was back at Don's side._

"_Guys this is Don." Suddenly three pairs of hazel eyes were on him. _

"_Oh, this is Don." Peter smirked._

"_Good to know." Sam put his hand on Peter's shoulder._

"_Good to meet you." Carl was only one didn't have on a face that he will kill Don soon, but Flack could read it from his eyes. _

"_Those are my brothers, Carl, Sam and Peter." Don shook their hands, every handshake felt as a step closer to his end._

_When they were eating dinner Don heard Sam mutter to his brothers who sat beside him, "God, he is tall, I need to take a chair."_

"_Don't worry," Peter smirked, "we'll lift you."_

"_Don't worry," Sam grumbled back, "I'll kill you."_

_Half an hour after dinner brothers came to him, Carl put his hand on Don's shoulder, "Come, we need to talk."_

_Monroe brothers leaded him out, "Now listen, Don, Three Pines is a very large property, if you hurt Lindsay, then even your fancy CSI's can't find you here." Carl smiled sweetly_

_Don leaned on the porch railing, "Don't worry, I have reserved spot already in the Hudson River."_

"_By __whom?" Sam asked_

"_By those fancy CSI's," _

"_Oh," was all that three brothers said._

_At that moment they heard they fathers talking in the house._

"_Seems like out fathers get a long well," Peter commented._

"_Yeah, they're__ both obsessed with guns." Flack laughed, which got a smirk out of the brothers._

"_I like this one,__" Peter declared._

"_I have to agree,__" Sam nodded._

_They both looked at Carl, who grinned, "Well what else I say, welcome to the family, Don." _

* * *

Flack's musings was interrupted by front door closing and Monroe and Flacks families Matriarchs stepped in.

"Alright, everyone line up."

"For what?" Danny raised eyebrow in confusion.

"For inspection," Delanna smiled, "Everyone who thinks he belongs to the Flack clan will stand on the right side of the room and everyone who think they're Monroe stand into the left side of the room."

Men all crumbled but did as they were told. Delanna raised an eyebrow when Sid and Ralf went to Monroe line, "It seems like my own brother doesn't want to be in my family."

"We're only making your life easier; if we would be in your family line you should inspect 9 peoples now it's only seven."

"How considerate of you," But her tone said that she didn't believe them. Both women looked through the line, Helena was pleased with what she saw, but Delanna stood in front of her "family" hands on the hips. "There are only four people who have probity not to take their guns. Two who don't need them," she looked at Adam and Colin, "and for some surprising reason my husband and son," Don tried to maintain the calm expression, he really didn't want that his mother would look at his back, where under the dress jacked between his back and pants band was hidden his service gun.

"So that means Mac, Sheldon and Danny, take off your guns," CSI's grumbled bur took their gun holsters off.

Delanna rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I married into at cop's family,"

Donald pulled her into his arms, "Because you love me." He smiled and gave her a peck, "and imagine, what would you life be if you had married a soldier."

"Soldier?" Helena asked.

"Yes, my older brother Seamus courted Delanna also," at that memory Don sr pulled Delanna little closer, "he was a soldier."

"Was?" this time it was Robert who asked.

"Yeah, was, he died in Gulf War."

"I'm sorry." Helena mumbled.

"Hey, stop it," Don threw his hands up, "its mine and Lindsay's wedding day. Lindsay will kill me if we have a somber mood in marriage ceremony."

"Donny is right, come Helena, let's go, we need to oversee the dressing of Lindsay."

"Alright and you're going with us." Helena crabbed Robert's right arm.

"And you boys, need to get move on in 15 minutes." Said Delanna and crabbed Robert's left arm. And so the Monroe and Flack mothers dragged the Monroe family's head out of the door.

When they were out Ralf commented, "Remind me never to get on the bad side with those two."

"Relax, uncle Ralf; you're always on the bad side with mom." Flack grinned.

"Yeah, Uncle Ralf, aunt Delanna is always after your head." Colin put a hand on Ralf shoulder.

"Do I need to remind you who was the one who was hiding for a week in an attic, when he was fifteen, after he almost blew up Delanna's kitchen when he tried to make flapjacks." Ralf glared at Colin.

"I never said that I'm good at kitchen. If based on my cooking skills in kitchen my family name should be Black." And the living room was full of laughter again.

* * *

Lindsay stood before the mirror – she had been surprised that her husband-to-be had had such large mirror in his room when he was a teenager, but the same time she could image what a dandy Don could have been. She couldn't open her eyes, she was afraid what the hairdresser had done with her hair, Camille, Amy, Ella, Stella and Mary didn't let her in front of the mirror before she was fully dressed. She had had very bad experiences with hairdos. The door opened and she heard gasps; so, the mothers had returned. She slowly opened her eyes and almost gasped herself, she looked beautiful. Hairdresser had put her hair up and fastened her veil on it. She had chosen half veil that fell on her shoulders. Her dress was simple, white with straps, around her waist there was a blue ribbon that fell to the floor.

"You look beautiful, Lindsay." April stood beside her.

"You also," Lindsay smiled down to her little friend, who wore a pale pink dress and black jacket, her hair was curly and she looked like an angel, "If your uncle wouldn't call you Sunshine, he'd would definitely call you Angel."

"I couldn't be his Angel, you are." Lindsay had to smile to that, April seemed sometimes so grown up that she forgot that she was just nine years old and when she said something like that, it sounded so cute.

"You are, beautiful. But now let see if you have everything you need." Helena turned her daughter towards herself.

"So, something old?" Delanna asked.

"The northern star." Lindsay pointed her necklace. The pendant was in shape of a star and in the middle of it shined a sapphire. Lindsay's great-grandmother had wearied it on her wedding.

"Good, something blue?" Helena knew already but had to ask.

"The northern star and the blue line on my dress,"

"Something borrowed?" Delanna looked but didn't see anything.

"Oh, I have something my Ma borrowed to me." She patted her right thigh, "But Don is the only one who will see it."

"I don't even want to ask." Delanna mumbled. Helena, Amy, Lindsay and Ella exchanged little smiles.

"Something new?" Helena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hell, I don't have something new."

"Don't worry, Flack got it covered." Stella produced a little blue box form her reticule. Lindsay took the box and opened it.

"Its beautiful." Inside the box there was silver angel, simply made, she had wings and halo and on her left chest there was a little heart.

"It seems like he listened you, when you told him that your dress is simple. Not like some other men I could mention." Amy took the angel from the box and fastened it on Lindsay's dresses left breast, "So it would be, close to your heart."

"You're ready and right on time; we got to get on move." Helena looked Lindsay with proud eyes.

* * *

Flack paced nervously in circle, Danny and Colin leaned against window sill grinning like idiots.

"Does he seem to you a little bit nervous?" Colin asked from Danny.

"Yeah, like he was taken to his own execution." Danny quipped.

Don send pointed look at them.

"Oh, I forgot, he is going to his execution, if he hurts Lindsay." Colin smiled sweetly at Don.

"You know, when you get married, and I hope it soon, I'll beside you with every step and I promise, I torment you as you have tormented me." Flack dreaded. Both his best men felt cold shiver run up from their spines, Don was always good with his promises. They couldn't answer to him because the church servant came and told that it was the time.

They stepped in front off the altar when Don asked from Colin, "Do you have the rings?"

Colin made a move like he was searching the rings from his suit pockets.

Don smiled a little and said in mock anger, "Colin, if you want to see another day, I recommend that you wouldn't josh with me."

Colin almost laughed aloud and took the velvet box out of his pants pocket.

The music started and Stella and Amy came down the aisle, Don had to say that those dark blue dresses – midnight blue, he had to correct, Lindsay had pestered him about her bridesmaid dressed for five months, in one point he wanted to burn those dresses – fit perfectly. The wedding march started, Don turned to the church doors and he felt how his mouth fell open. Lindsay was beautiful; she was just like an Angel. Don couldn't take his eyes from her, he felt that he was the luckiest man on planet; he was to be married that beautiful woman and no one could stop him.

Then someone put his finger under his chin and his mouth was pushed close, "Close your mouth Donny, you're drooling." Flack almost hit Danny when he did that, but at that moment Lindsay and Robert stopped beside him, Don saw Lindsay smiling under her veil, killing Danny could wait.

Robert placed Lindsay's hand in Don's, "Take care of my girl, will you."

"I'll do my best."

"There's nothing more I could ask." He stepped back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness this holy matrimony between Donald Flack jr and Lindsay Monroe."

Lindsay squeezed Don's hand, they had finally reached their happily ever after, she knew that it wouldn't last, that real life will find them sooner or later but she could dream. When she had stepped in the church doors and saw Don, she had forgotten everything, he looked so handsome, she knew that suits fitted perfectly on Don, but she hadn't known that Don in dress suit would take her breath away.

The priest's question brought her out of her thoughts, "Who will give this woman away?"

"I do." Her father's deep voice reminded her so much of her childhood that she wanted to cry, but she knew that that life was behind and another one with Don was just one step away.

She couldn't take her eyes off Don, it was strange she had seen him almost everyday and here she was looking him like it was the last time she would see him, like after he said I do, he will disappear.

Don tried to listen the priest but he felt Lindsay's hand in his and her eyes looking at him, but he was ready when priest asked, "Do you, Donald Michael Flack, take Lindsay Georgia Monroe as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Don took the ring from Colin, "Lindsay take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit."

Priest turned to Lindsay, "Do you, Lindsay Georgia Monroe, take Donald Michael Flack as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Lindsay took the other ring from Colin, "Donald take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," he had mischievous glint in his eyes when he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Flack wanted to yell finally when he lifted Lindsay's veil, he felt like he was drinking from eternal life spring when he gave Lindsay their first kiss, like he was at last reached to the happiest point in his life. He lifted his head and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Don pulled Lindsay closer to him on the limo back seat, "How are you feeling, my darling wife?"

"Happy and tired, husband. Thank God it's over."

"It's not over, darling; we still have the wedding reception."

"You're saying?" Lindsay snuggled closer to Don.

"Let me but it this way, it's with our family and friends."

"If you put it that way, then yeah, it will be very interesting reception."

Flack smiled, he knew that there wasn't anything that could ruin that day; at least he thought so. He but a hand around Lindsay's waist and kissed her, he hoped that rest of his life would be this happy and wonderful, but he knew that nobody's life was perfect. Lindsay answered to the kiss when their Limo rode towards to the Central Park Boathouse Café. From the time they started to plan their wedding they knew that they wanted to have the reception in Central Park, because it had played to big part in their relationship. They knew that best place for it would be Central Park Boathouse Café but when they saw how much was the cost for renting The Lake Room they had decided to use some other place. But Robert couldn't have it; he had told very loudly, if his baby daughter wanted the place he would pay the bill. Lindsay knew that her Pa wasn't expecting the bill he would receive, but hey he said he would pay it so, she didn't worry.

* * *

When everyone was almost finished with their meals, spoon's clink against a glass was heard, they turned their heads towards the head table where Colin stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Colin, as you know I'm one of Don's best men. When Don asked me and Danny to be his best men, we, Danny and me, had a debate for two months who should make the bestman's speech. Don't presume seeing me standing here that I won. No we had a draw and that means we give both a speech."

Colin smiled charmingly and heard Don muttering, "Kill me now please."

"Oh, you don't want to be dead. Not yet my friend! Everything is just getting interesting. Maybe I should talk about sheep," everyone who looked at Don saw him turn pale, "but if I did that, Don will definitely kill me, well Lindsay little advice, don't ever take a sheep or let Don anywhere near them," seeing every persons face he threw his hands up, "people take your heads out of the gutters, it wasn't anything graphic. I have known Don almost his entire life but we have been friends since we were six. I remember meeting Don for the first time, I had seen him before but from far, and I know you all know about our first meeting. He scared me, he was a small boy, believe me Flack was once small, smaller than me at that age, his head was full with thick black hair – Lindsay persuade him to grow his hair long again, you don't know what you have missed – so where was I, oh yes, and those big pale blue eyes I don't even know why I was frightened of him, maybe because of those eyes, but I lost my fear when I learned to know and understand him. Well I have to say that those house arrests and working in summer for Uncle Ralf's restaurant for a punishment for all those scams and pranks we pulled were worth it. Because besides me was such a guy as Don Flack. I'm very proud to call him my brother, even if we aren't related by blood. So I raise my glass to honor Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe-Flack." Everyone joined him.

Danny rose, "When I fist met Don Flack jr I didn't like him either, hell I hated him. And when to I come to think about taking account all the death threats, I've received for… and just for… some… innocent jokes, anyway I'm not sure if I still like him I'm just too afraid to claim anything else. Do you know why? Because he is, fourth or fifth generation cop."

Danny stopped just to see Don's face after his declaration; the groom wore a little evil smirk that promised revenge. "Anyway I thought that he will slide on his father's fame. That's why I started to call him junior. I just wanted to see how riled up I can get him. I was hopping he would come and hit me but no, the guy put me in place with his words and a prank what started a greatest prank war in NYPD anyone had ever seen. He showed me that I was wrong in two years, he saved my life, that's what changed everything, after that he has saved my life so many times that I can't even count them, without Don Flack I wouldn't be standing here. I remember the first time I started to change my opinion about Don. It was here in Central Park, it happened in autumn, we were chasing a suspect who ran to the pond shore, Flack got him and that god damn crock pushed him to the pond. I reached to the pond second later when Flack surfaced like a mermaid his hair flying and dripping from water, he muttered to me something about dry-cleaning and took after the bastard who in his stupidity ran along the side of the pond. In a minute Flack was beside him and I remember the words so well, "How to you like the water, I think it's the best time to take a swim." And he pushed the guy into the pond, next thing he knew after surfacing was that his arms were in guff's and Flack nicely asking him, "How did you like the water, I hope you enjoyed it, because the prison showers won't be that nice." With that I finish and raise my glass to my best friend Don Flack and his wife Lindsay Flack – god damn it, it is going to be hard with you two when somebody asks detective Flack – honor." It was the second toast for the newlyweds.

Before the clapping finished Lindsay rose, "Wait, well I know it's not traditional for the bride to say something, but three is a rule, I don't want to give a speech, but thank Don and everyone, who saved me. Thank you, thank you so much." Don didn't know what was happening there was a tear in his eyes and only thing he could do was kiss and hug is wife. He was so happy to have her. This moment seemed like an eternity, they didn't have eyes for anyone else.

Flack pulled Lindsay closer when they danced their first dance, "Have I told you, you look beautiful, Mrs. Flack."

"Yes, you have, but you can tell it more, Mr. Flack." Lindsay smiled.

"You look beautiful, Lindsay."

"You don't look bad yourself; you actually look kind of tasty."

"Don't say that kind of things if you don't want to leave this reception to early."

"You're right, I think the fun is just starting, I don't want to miss anything."

They danced in silence for a time. When Don bulled Lindsay back from a turn, he realized that he didn't see something on Lindsay, "Angel, are my eyes fooling me or are you missing something in the set?"

"What to you mean?"

"I haven't seen anything borrowed on you." Flack frowned checking Lindsay once again.

"You have missed it, I have one."

"You do?"

"Yes, want to see it?"

"Of course I want."

"But you have to wait until the end of the dance with the in-laws." Lindsay said sweetly.

"You're sending me to early grave; you know that, Mrs. Flack."

"Oh, I know, Mr. Flack, oh I know." Lindsay laughed and pulled Don's head down for a kiss.

Mary stepped besides Danny when the in-laws' dance started, "You're quite groomed up, compared to this morning. And you don't stink anymore"

"Hardy har har… And I love you too!" Danny snorted.

"Don't be so grumpy, come here and give me a kiss." And that was all that was needed.

"So that means that the plans you had for me for tonight are still on the list?" Danny pushed one wandering red hair from Mary's eyes.

"Yes, they are. All the medieval torturing devices are ready."

"You heard that?" Danny frowned; he needed to have a talk with Colin.

"Naturally, you know very well that I hear everything." And that earned another kiss from Danny.

"Are you ready to skip this place?"

"No! Not before the bride and groom? Danny all the fun is just beginning."

"Your right," then he saw something from the corner of his eye, "And I need to do something." And he took off.

"Damn it, Messer, where are you going."

"You'll see and don't swear; it's not ladylike."

"I swear when I want. When ever I said that I was a lady?"

"Oh, you haven't? Then I mixed you up with someone." And gone he was. Mary groveled and made her way to Mac to drag him on the dance floor.

On the other side of the room Lindsay and Don stood, "Show me, please."

"You really want to see?" Lindsay smiled mysteriously.

"Of course, why else I would stand here in this corner where no-one can see us?"

"Okay." Lindsay lifted her dresses hem and showed her right thigh.

Don held his laugh, "I should have suspected it." Under her garter there was an early nineteen century Lady Smith 2 mod. with pearl handle.

"It has been in my family for two centuries and it's the family tradition to bride's mother to borrow it on bride's wedding. If you are a good boy I'll let you shoot with it after the honeymoon. Before I have to return it to my mother,"

"Really?"

"Certainly, darling,"

"You're one amazing woman."

At that Lindsay put her hands around Don's waist, "I know that, Smoky," then her hands found the hidden gun. She took Dons service weapon from his back, "How didn't you mother find it?"

"I have still few tricks to out-maneuver my mother."

"You're incorruptible, Smoky."

"Always, Angel." He leaned in for a kiss, but it was stopped when from the lake side French doors came yell, "One, Two, THREE!" and after that a mighty splash.

"What the hell." Flack muttered, when he and Lindsay reached to the French doors Stella surfaced form the lake and on the railing Danny, Sheldon and Adam were laughing, "I told you, Stella, you regret the moment when you had the wake up call idea." Danny reached out his hand for Stella who pushed it away and climbed to the railing. "Do you know how much this dress cost?" all three shook their heads grinning.

"Have you any idea, what's in the bottom of this… swamp?" still the headshakes and grins.

"And you threw me in there, with this dress." This time it was nods and grins.

Stella fumed she hit all three back of their heads and when she passed Don she muttered, "Consider that now you have a partner for the prank war," and went to search herself some dry and clean clothes.

"Well that was fun." Danny declared. And all three took a swing from their beer bottles.

* * *

Four hours later Lindsay was sitting on a chair and Don took her garter of Lindsay's left thigh.

"Who to you want to catch it?"

"Try Peter, and if he caught it, stay here beside me, it will be very amusing." Flack only rolled his eyes, he made sure where Peter stood; he knew that Danny, Sheldon, Colin, Adam and Mac didn't want the garter because they had placed themselves in tactical places where the garter wouldn't fall, but Peter and Sam where exactly in the middle and perfect targets. He threw it. It hit Peter right in the face.

When Peter came over of the shock what he got being hit in the face with his sisters' garter both his brothers were beside him.

"Hey, look our little brother is next to marry." Sam snickered.

"Yeah, but it seems like we need to find him a wife first." Carl placed his hand on his middle brother shoulder and leaned in.

"And I know a perfect girl to him. Do you have Coleen's number?" Sam's smile grew wider.

Carl's smile matched Sam's, "You mean Coleen Bakers," Peter's face went paler hearing that name, "Yeah, I have her number."

"You can't be serious, Coleen Baker, you want to marry me off to her." Peter's hands were shaking.

"You got the idea." Sam's eyes glinted.

"Hey, guys I don't want to be prejudice, but she's fat, she's mean and she snores, and you don't want to know how I know that."

"So do you, see, match made in heaven." Carl grinned.

"If you do that… I… I… I tell Pa about the time when we all almost lost our shares of Three Pines in that poker game to that stranger."

"He already knows," Sam mock yawned.

"Since when?" if Peter was pale before know his face lost all of its color.

"Since always," Carl and Sam shared a little smile.

"You're kidding, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you didn't ask, you just presumed." Carl and Sam turned their back to Peter, both made their ways to Ella and one of Don's cousins.

"I'll get you for this." Peter yelled after them.

"We hope so, little brother."

The brothers didn't see Lindsay and Don standing in the shadows and laughing.

"I told you that it will be amusing." Lindsay smiled up to Don.

"You were right as always, Angel. But let's throw your bouquet and get the hell out off this place."

They went back in the middle of the room, "All right, single ladies I'm going to throw the bouquet."

Lindsay turned to Flack, "To you have any preferences?"

"No, let the faith decide this time."

Lindsay smiled at that turned her back and threw, she turned around just the right time to see Mary pushing some women away and grabbing the bouquet victoriously. Lindsay looked at Don and both of them had to bit their lips to not to laugh. They could see Danny's face turn pale, then blue and then green.

Mac and Ralf stepped beside Danny. Mac put a hand on his right shoulder and Ralf on his left.

"You know, Danny…" Mac started but Danny interrupted him.

"I know I know if I hurt her I find myself from the Hudson River."

"Yes that, but we actually wanted to say that we men need to stick together, because Mary will kick your ass." Ralf looked him with pity. Danny clumped and nodded.

* * *

When they sat into the limo, Flack pulled Lindsay to his lap, "At last, alone!"

"Yes," Lindsay kissed him, "I hope they leave the place standing."

"Oh, they will, no one wants to find out what will happen when they get on the bad side with our moms."

"First off, they will send our fathers after them with rifles."

"And then all the other torturing methods. I hope they don't talk with Mary."

"Why is that?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later, but right know we have something much interesting to do then talk about our crazy families and friends."

"Your right, again, Smoky." Lindsay kissed Don; everything in their little world had finally found their right place.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it; I did liked writing it. I don't know if I'll ever come back to writing CSI: NY fanfiction, but let the time tell.**


End file.
